


you get me closer to god

by afangirldaydreams



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff, KastleNetwork, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kastlesmutweek, ksw: wet wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: “Atta girl,” he repeated, knowing just how well it made her ache for him. “Now open your legs for me.”





	you get me closer to god

**Author's Note:**

> For KastleSmutWeek2k19:  
prompts: wet wednesday: multiple orgasms - marathon sex - body worship | “i thought you didn’t want me?”

Karen can still remember how nervous she was the first time she undressed in front of Frank, the first time their bodies touched, the first time they held each other so intimately. He had come to her after a particularly gruesome night, covered in blood - thank God most of it was not his -, needing her to mend him and stay at a safe place for one night without having to worry about people going after him in this condition. Because no matter how many people he had killed that night, the Punisher had no shortage of enemies. He was sporting a few bruises, none too bad for a man like him, but he still looked somewhat shaken up. When she asked him about it, he told her about the child pornography ring he had taken care of just a few hours earlier, and how it made him think of both Lisa and Leo upon finding horrible photographs and even worse videos, so he went after the men and burnt the building to the ground. She had hugged him tight against her body, silently taking his hand and leading him into the bathroom, with the intent of helping him clean up and assess his wounds, but as soon as his shirt was off, the proximity between their bodies was too much too handle. There were barely any words that first time – except for her shyly saying _“I thought you didn’t want me?”_, to which Frank responded with his entire body -, only desperation at the feeling of having survived one more night and the need for bodily contact that did not have as objective to hurt and maim. There wasn’t much foreplay, Frank’s hands caressing her breasts and touching between her legs, softly, was all she needed before he finally joined their bodies, sighing in unison. It also didn’t last too long, and he apologized, promising to make up for it every time afterward. He felt like a teenager again. It wasn’t as if he had been celibate after Maria; there had been Beth, but the amount of pain he brought into her life made him stay away from any other attempt at a relationship. But Karen… Karen was… unusual. Ever since she walked into that hospital room, head high and defiant, not cowering in fear, he knew she was different from any other person in his life. She was fierce and fearless. Nothing, not even the promise of danger could stop her. Which also made him worried sick, especially after having seen how she went after Fisk. He was furious and proud at the same time. Now that he had given in to his feelings, he would protect her at whatever cost, and he knew the opposite was also true.

Sometimes he liked to take his time savoring her, and sometimes their need was so latent it was rushed and intense. This night, he had plans to take his time. He wanted to try something new. They have made a promise to never lie to each other, to always be honest about their feelings and desires, and it certainly has been leading to some fun moments in the bedroom. For as assertive and controlling Karen is in her life, in those private hours, sometimes, she surrendered control to Frank, trusting him with her life. Never before she had been able to do so. Sometimes, however, she found Frank needed her to be in charge and take care of him. Needless to say, they were experimenting a lot. If it was something more elaborate or rough, they would discuss it first, how it would play out, and if they needed to buy something. They also felt no real need for a safe word - not that they would ignore when they said stop to something - but just to be extra safe. The need for a safe word arose when Frank decided to give her orgasm after orgasm, overstimulating her, and she told him to stop, that it was too much and he stopped. Turned out she didn't mean it and wanted him to keep going, so they chose safe words instead of trusting entirely the stop pleas, but they checked in with each other throughout, needing the confirmation that they were okay. When Karen got the traditional text, _“You up for something new?”_, she felt her body shiver in anticipation, discreetly clenching her thighs even though she was home alone. Frank needed to come home soon._ “For you or me? Do I need to get anything?”_ she texted back, as usual in this situation. _“For you. And no, I just need you. Just be ready for me.”_ Oh, she would certainly be. He said he'd be back this evening, only a couple of hours away. They could worry about dinner later, after whatever he had planned for them was (unfortunately) over. She became more curious. What had he been planning for her? To occupy her mind and body, she used part of the time she had before he got home to tidy the place up and take a long shower, which only served to make her more anxious and worked up, as she imagined Frank’s hands as her own lathered the soap on her body. There were too many memories of showering together and not getting clean that flooded her imagination. At this rhythm, by the time Frank came home, she would be more than ready for him, and she suspected whatever he’d planned needed her exactly like that, worked up and tingling. Well, he had indeed texted asking for her to be ready, and so she was. She figured, as the clock ticked closer, that she’d wait for him in bed, nothing on her body to obstruct his view or touches or even delay his actions.

She heard the unmistakable sound of his keys unlocking her front door, and another shiver went through her body, her hands unconsciously moving to caress her neck and chest - something he enjoyed doing a lot. She closed her eyes, the sound of his combat boots heavy on the apartment floor, and she threw her head back on her pillow, arching her body, presenting herself to him just like she knew made his breath hitch and falter for a second.

“Atta girl,” he said in a husky voice. “Are you ready for me just like I asked?”

“Yes…” she answered, trailing off, unsure if it’d lead in that direction.

“Yes, what, Karen?” he asked, demanding a complete answer from her. So, this was the direction that things would go this night.

“Yes, sir” she squirmed, clenching her thighs. 

“Atta girl,” he repeated, knowing just how well it made her ache for him. “Now open your legs for me.”

She obeyed without hesitation. Frank would never ask her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with, and she trusted him with her life.

“Look at me, Karen” she did, and he softened his expression for a moment. “Remember your safe word. Any time, anything, you use it, ok?” he caressed her lips, and at her assured nod of confirmation, he kissed her deeply, one of his hands going to her neck, his hand almost covering it completely, not squeezing, but applying just enough pressure that she felt his dominance, felt small in his presence, felt overpowered and protected at the same time, just as she needed to feel in these moments. His mouth started trailing kisses down her body, his teeth leaving soft bites along the way. He wanted to take his time, to get her as worked up as he possibly could before starting his actual plan for the night. His hot breath on her ear mingled with the soft licks and nibbles, and one day he wanted to see if he could make her come just from this, but not today, oh today his plans were as interesting as this. He focused his attention on her neck, his hand still making the pressure that had her spreading her legs and pressing her hips up, trying to have some sort of contact to relieve the aching. He gladly obliged, his denim-covered hips pressing down on hers. The naughtiness of it, of him pressing his clothed body on her naked one, had her wanting to hide her face in shame, but it felt so good she didn’t even bother.

His hands followed his lips descending her figure, pausing to stare at her for a brief moment, taking in the breath-taking view of her ivory skin with light freckles, before biting down on one nipple while still maintaining eye contact. Her back arched and her eyes closed, focusing entirely on his actions. With his teeth and tongue still worrying that poor nipple, he surprised her by pressing a finger on her clit, and she answered with a gasp and a moan, not expecting this so soon. He smiled and continued his ministrations, giving equal attention to both breasts with his mouth while his finger drew circular patterns on her most sensitive spot. He slid his finger down to her opening, slowly inserting it, feeling how wet she was.

“You did a good job getting ready for me. I have barely done anything and you’re already dripping, Karen” he praised her.

“All for you, sir” she answered out of breath, her hips moving of their own accord, seeking the release she desperately wanted.

He could feel her getting closer, so he continued, not changing anything he was doing, knowing that it was exactly what she needed to climax. Her breath started hitching, her chest quickly going up and down in his mouth, and he knew nibbling on her nipples would help her get closer. And he did, nibbling and sucking in tandem with his finger, and as her thighs opened up more, tensing, ready for release, he stopped and looked at her, at her confused face.

“Today, Karen, you’re going to beg. You do that beautifully, and I want to hear it more. So you’ll do that. I’ll lick you and fuck you and you will beg, Karen. You will beg to come” he started, serious, and he could see the understanding in her eyes. She had mentioned once she wanted to do something like this and he never forgot; it had never been the right time before. “Do you understand that?”

“Yes, sir” her two words were all he needed to start touching her again. This time his mouth started paying attention to the soft underside of her breasts, as her nipples were probably oversensitive, and he didn’t want to risk her coming just now. His finger seemed glued to that sensitive spot just on the right side of her clit, the one that drove her crazy, and it wasn’t long before she was close to the edge again, and he stopped, yet again.

“Frank, please…”

“Not yet. Not just yet.”

This time his mouth moved further down, and he used his hands to hold her thighs while his lips kissed the inner part of them, soft and sensitive, giving her goosebumps. He could have spent hours paying attention to her milky thighs, feeling them lightly tremble under his tongue, feeling them clench at his bites.

“Please, Frank, lick me, please, please…” she started to beg.

He wanted to respond that he was already licking her but decided to give in to her wishes. He wanted to torture her, yes, but not touching her was also torture for him. He needed the contact to keep him grounded, and at every hitch in her breath he caused, he knew she was there, she loved him enough to give him this moment. Oh, so very slowly he pressed his tongue on her clit, circling it just like he knew she liked. He used his hands to keep her legs apart, and pushed them upwards just a bit, knowing it would open her up more for his ministrations. Her entire body seemed to arch at his tongue pressing on that same delicious spot. Once he found it out, he never let it go, pressing and pressing until she saw stars. When her body started to tremble, close to a climax again, he started hearing her beg deliciously. He edged her a little more, getting her closer than before, and as he felt the tell-tale tremble in her body, her hands clenching on the sheets, he stopped again.

“Frank, Frank, Frank, please, please, Frank” she was truly begging now, and his cock was as hard as it had ever been, aching to be inside her. He wouldn’t stand taking all of his clothes off, so he just opened his pants with one hand and pushed it down a bit with his underwear. He had been smart enough to put a condom in his denim pocket before going to the bedroom, so he took it, unrolling, and then guided his cock into her wetness. They both sighed in unison at that first moment, his length slowly entering her. His initial idea had been to just tease her until she couldn’t stand it anymore, the focus entirely on her, but he was completely mistaken in the thought that he’d be able not to feel her falling apart from the inside.

He kept his thrusts languid and long, making her feel every single inch entering and leaving her body, one of his hands holding her hips at an angle, and the other hand back to her neck, feeling her swallow, breathe deeply, and the vibrations of her voice begging. This time it was much quicker for her to get to the edge, and he wanted to stop one last torturing time. As he did, clenched her legs around his hips,

“Fraaank, please, please, please, sir, I can’t take it anymore, please, please let me come” she begged, tears to her eyes, true desperation in her voice. Exactly what he wanted.

“That’s for me to decide, Karen, you keep begging this nice and we’ll see” he teased her, a sob coming out of her lips. He worried for a second that he had gone too far and was about to ask her, but upon hearing another please from her mouth, followed by a fuck me, sir, her eyes looking deeply into his, he continued. His movements now more rapid, wanting to get there almost as much as she did. He was holding back, and when he sensed her starting to tremble again, then _please please please_ in her desperate voice, the hand holding her hips went to her clit, his thumb pressing down and circling it, snapping his hips more forcefully.

“Come for me, Karen. Do it, come for me” he demanded, making a light pressure with his hand on her throat, and it was all she needed to finally – oh finally – explode into her climax with a scream. Her hands went up to the pillows, to the sheets, clenching, contorting, not knowing where to hold now that the sweet release was dominating her body. Her legs clenched around his body, and he kept going, knowing the overstimulation could bring another quick orgasm for her. This time, she didn’t feel like the two orgasms were apart. She had not stopped feeling the first one, her entire body on fire when the second climax took her by surprise. She tightened around him and he came together with her second release, the hand on her neck going to grip the pillow beside her head. Feeling the continuous tightening inside her had him over the edge, spent, but he needed to focus. He took care of the condom quickly, throwing it to the edge of the bed, and said her name.

“Karen, talk to me, baby,” he noticed the tears on her cheeks and the shivering of her body, so he took the comforter and covered her, hugging her tight to his body. “What do you need? Are you okay? Good or bad cry?” she didn’t answer immediately but hugged him back. She needed to get back to her body.

“Intense” was all she said.

“Was it too much? I’m sorry, I should have…”

“Good. Intense but good” she interrupted him. “I’m… I don’t know, I don’t feel my body” she laughed, softly.

“Do you need anything? Water? Food?” he asked, still worried, knowing that he needed to focus on her and her wellbeing after something like this.

“Not now, just keep hugging me and I’ll be fine. I _am _fine, just… it was so intense… I never felt anything like this” she answered, calming down. “Thank you.”

“I love you.” He hugged her tighter against his body, feeling her smile against his still-clothed chest.

“I love you too, Frank. Oh. And get ready. Next time I’m torturing you.”

x the end x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
